


Hearts Gone Astray

by lisachan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una telefonata nel cuore della notte, una vita che cambia per sempre. O forse più di una sola, forse la sua e tutte quelle ad essa connesse, perché ad ogni azione corrisponde una reazione, anche se l'azione non era nemmeno voluta. E questo José lo sa bene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Gone Astray

**Author's Note:**

> Mentre compilavo lo schema di questa storia, più precisamente la voce sul pairing, mi sono sentita un attimino in imbarazzo, perché per quanto sia vero che due rapporti romantici si pongono alla base di quello che racconto, in realtà questa non è una storia romantica. E' una storia che in realtà non parla neanche di rapporti, o meglio, non completamente. E' una storia che parla di assenze, principalmente, di come ognuno possa reagire diversamente di fronte allo stesso tipo di perdita, di come, addirittura, la stessa perdita possa essere diversa _in sé_ in relazione a coloro che ne subiscono gli effetti.  
>  Sostanzialmente, lasciando da parte i seriosismi e i filosofeggiamenti, è una storia pesa, pesa e triste, ma io sono contenta di averla scritta, di essermi da lei lasciata trascinare, in un certo senso, fin quasi a provare fastidio all'idea di riprenderla in mano, o di scavare più a fondo.  
> Grazie al Def ed alla sua splendida coverart per averla portata alla luce. Ironicamente, sono convinta che, da qualche parte, questa storia già esistesse. Andava solo riesumata. *ride*

La telefonata arriva in piena notte. José ci ripenserà spesso, negli anni a venire, non smetterà mai davvero di pensarci. Perché è un momento quasi filmico, una di quelle situazioni surreali che nella vita vera non si verificano mai – o almeno così credi, naturalmente finché non ti capitano – ma delle quali la cinematografia, specie quella scadente, è costellata. La telefonata che arriva in piena notte. Quella che annuncia “c’è stato un incidente”. E chiunque parla, dall’altro lato della cornetta, lo fa con la voce rotta e sembra non riuscire mai ad arrivare al punto, come stesse rimandando coscientemente il momento in cui ti dirà il vero motivo per cui ha chiamato.  
Nel suo caso, è Pep, il che rende la situazione ancora più assurda, perché non lo sente al telefono da sei mesi, almeno. La sua voce suona strana, irreale, tanto che in un primo momento José si chiede se sia sveglio davvero. Magari è un sogno, si dice. Perché mai Pep dovrebbe chiamarmi a quest’ora?  
\- C’è stato un incidente. – dice, e la sua voce è proprio come dovrebbe essere, incerta, spezzata dai singhiozzi, disperata. José si solleva a sedere. Accende la luce. Tami, accanto a lui, mugola infastidita e poi si volta su un fianco, scrutandolo attraverso il velo di sonno che ancora le annebbia la vista.  
\- Che succede…? – domanda, mettendosi a sedere a propria volta. José non risponde. Guarda dritto davanti a sé.  
\- Zay, sei lì? – chiede Pep, incerto, ed a José si ghiaccia il sangue nelle vene, perché quel soprannome riporta alla memoria troppe cose, ed in questo momento sembra troppo fuori luogo. Troppo strano, per non farlo pensare immediatamente a Zlatan, e mentre una parte del suo cervello si chiede per quale motivo dovrebbe pensare a lui proprio in questo momento, l’altra parte conosce già la risposta a questa domanda, e per questo tace.  
\- Sono qui. – dice, la voce rauca di sonno che gratta lungo le pareti della gola, faticando a venire fuori chiara come José avrebbe preferito. Non vuole mostrarsi debole. Non adesso, non con Pep. Ma è tutto orgoglio che in pochi secondi non gli sarà più di alcun aiuto.  
\- C’è stato un incidente. – riprende lui. Parla lentamente, nervosamente. José riesce solo a pensare “dillo. Dillo e basta”. – È Zlatan, Zay. È… è stato un incidente grave. Dovresti—  
José non lo lascia finire. Interrompe la chiamata, e lo fa muovendosi lentamente, con pazienza. Ha tempo. Posa la cornetta, si piega oltre il comodino, stacca la presa dal muro. Poi si alza in piedi, dice a Tami di non preoccuparsi e tornare a dormire ed esce dalla stanza. Stacca ogni presa di ogni telefono che incontra sul proprio cammino. Con calma. Ha tempo. Si muove lentamente, raggiunge il salotto. Il suo cellulare è lì, poggiato sul tavolino da caffè. Lo spegne. Con calma. Ha tempo.  
Si siede sul divano, davanti alla televisione. Recupera il telecomando e la accende. Con calma. Ha tutto il tempo del mondo perché non può succedere nient’altro, ormai. È tutto già finito. Prima ancora che lui potesse vederlo cominciare, è già finito.  
Mentre fissa senza vederle realmente le immagini che scorrono sullo schermo del televisore – niente di particolarmente eclatanti: i due giornalisti di turno al notiziario di Sky Sport 24, i loro volti contratti, tesi in un’espressione grave e sinceramente sconvolta, la metà inferiore dello schermo sulla quale scorrono una dopo l’altra le varie notizie della giornata, in piccolo, così che quella più recente possa continuare a dominare lo schermo dal rettangolo rosso vivo che la mette in evidenza, il quadratino in alto a sinistra dal quale un giornalista infreddolito e stanco, avvolto in un cappotto che sembra non tenerlo per niente al caldo, stringendo convulsamente il microfono vicino alle labbra e sistemandosi continuamente gli occhiali sul naso in un gesto nervoso, continua a ripetere come in una cantilena “come potete vedere… l’incidente… l’uomo che l’ha causato è illeso… i rottami… le autorità… i soccorsi… l’ambulanza… non respirava già più” – mentre sta lì seduto sul divano e stringe il telecomando fra le dita come volesse strozzarlo, arriva la prima ondata di rabbia. Lo stronzo è morto sul colpo, il fottuto bastardo. La testa di cazzo che non è— che non era altro, è morto sul colpo, il maledetto figlio di puttana. Senza lasciargli neanche una speranza, senza nemmeno lasciargli la possibilità di accorrere al suo dannatissimo capezzale e piangere fino a sfinirsi stringendogli una mano e implorandolo di svegliarsi perché aveva promesso che sarebbe morto per lui, ma questo no, così no, questo non è morire per qualcosa, neanche per qualcuno, tantomeno per lui. Questa è una morte inutile, una morte del cazzo, una morte assurda, e lui non può accettarla.  
\- Zay?  
La voce di Tami scivola dolce e sottile tra le pieghe della sua confusione mentale, si sovrappone alla immagini sullo schermo, le ricopre di una patina di irrealtà. José si volta a guardarla, e scopre che sembra sbiadita anche lei.  
No, è lui che sta piangendo.  
\- Dio mio…  
José si lascia abbracciare senza opporre alcuna resistenza. Lei se lo stringe contro, gli accarezza i capelli, gli sussurra di calmarsi, ma José singhiozza tanto forte da scuotere anche il corpo di sua moglie assieme al proprio. Lei non se ne lamenta, non si lamenta nemmeno della mani che le si chiudono attorno alla vita con violenza, con l’unico scopo di aggrapparsi disperatamente all’unica cosa viva che gli sia rimasta intorno. Lo lascia sfogare per tutto il tempo che gli serve, e José non sa nemmeno perché sta piangendo così.  
Forse perché fa un male fottuto. La spiegazione semplice. Fa un male fottuto del cazzo, fa un male insopportabile, il solo pensiero che Zlatan non ci sia più gli lascia dentro un buco, un cratere, una voragine, un universo di vuoto, e José non sa gestirlo, perché fa troppo male. Non è un dolore che si sente in grado di tenere alla larga, è troppo invasivo, troppo totalizzante, troppo permanente.  
È terrorizzato dalla consapevolezza senza speranza che questo dolore non andrà più via. Mai più. Dovrà imparare a vivere con la certezza che non imparerà mai a conviverci. Sarà come tenersi dentro per sempre un frammento di dolore fisico, impossibile da espellere, che non farà altro che scivolare assieme al sangue all’interno del suo apparato circolatorio. Un giorno, raggiungerà il cuore, e lo ucciderà, ed allora José potrà dire di essere morto per Zlatan, anche se lui non l’aveva mai promesso.

*

Tami lo convince a provare a dormire, almeno un po’. Lui si rifiuta di tornare a letto, però, perciò si raggomitola sul divano, la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia di sua moglie, e si lascia accudire come fosse un bambino ammalato. Tami lo avvolge in una coperta di lana e passa tutto il resto della notte seduta ad accarezzargli i capelli, le tempie e il viso, nel tentativo di calmarlo. José ha gli occhi sbarrati, dormire non è un’opzione, sente il nervosismo montare sottopelle ma non vuole dire a Tami di lasciarlo andare, perciò rimane lì, in bilico fra la voglia di scoppiare a piangere e quella di mettersi a urlare istericamente, finché la luce del sole all’alba non comincia a riflettersi fastidiosamente sullo schermo ancora acceso del televisore. I giornalisti dietro al tavolo sono cambiati, ma la notizia scritta a caratteri cubitali in bianco su sfondo rosso è sempre la stessa. Incidente automobilistico. Zlatan è morto sul colpo. I soccorsi non sono serviti a nient’altro che a constatare il decesso.  
Si alza in piedi alle sei meno un quarto. Da qualche parte nel corso della notte, Tami si è addormentata di nuovo. José la osserva, la testa elegantemente ripiegata sul petto, i lunghi capelli che le scivolano sulla fronte, lungo le guance, sul collo, incorniciandole il viso. È così bella. Gli piacerebbe riuscire a trovare in questo anche solo un minimo di consolazione. Ma non è abbastanza, non adesso. Non ancora, almeno.  
Si passa una mano sul viso, cercando di scuotersi di dosso un po’ di stanchezza. Gli bruciano insopportabilmente gli occhi.  
Va in bagno, si lava sommariamente, poi entra in camera e si cambia. Recupera un borsone dall’armadio, lo riempie di vestiti e biancheria pulita alla rinfusa, poi torna in salotto. Tami sta ancora dormendo. Le lascia un biglietto sul tavolino da caffè, le dice di non preoccuparsi, che la chiamerà più tardi, che deve andare a Barcellona, deve essere lì, deve esserci per Zlatan, deve farlo per forza, poi strappa via il foglio e ricomincia. Le ripete di non preoccuparsi. Che la chiamerà più tardi. Che deve andare a Barcellona. Che le spiegherà tutto. Le ultime parole le cancella. Strappa di nuovo il foglio e riscrive solo fino a “devo andare a Barcellona”. Poi aggiunge di salutargli i bambini appena si svegliano, di dire loro che papà tornerà presto. Uscendo di casa, pensa di buttare i fogli strappati nel cestino dell’immondizia, ma poi cambia idea. Li infila in tasca, li porta con sé, li butta nel primo cassonetto disponibile per strada.  
Poi prende un taxi. Si fa portare in aeroporto, prende un posto sul primo volo disponibile per Barcellona. Deve attendere un paio d’ore. La ragazza al banco del check-in lo riconosce, gli dice “abbiamo una saletta privata, se preferisce aspettare lì”. José annuisce perché non ha nessuna voglia di essere assalito da chiunque possa vederlo lì.  
La ragazza lo accompagna personalmente. La saletta privata è una piccola sala d’aspetto dall’aria elegante e pulita, le pareti bianche, le sedie dall’aspetto curato, praticamente nuovo. Sono nere e lucide, hanno l’aria di essere la cosa più scomoda mai concepita da mente umana.  
All’interno della saletta ci sono un altro paio di persone, uomini d’affari, si direbbe, o qualcos’altro di ugualmente noioso. Nascosti dietro agli schermi dei propri tablet ed all’interno del loro involucro di cotone firmato Armani, restano appollaiati sulle loro sedie come se il mondo non fosse appena giunto al proprio capolinea. José si sente come l’unico protettore di questo terribile segreto: il mondo è già finito, ma nessuno se n’è ancora accorto. Si aspetta quasi di cominciare a vedere la realtà ridursi in pezzi sotto i suoi stessi occhi da un minuto all’altro.  
È molto deludente quando, calmandosi un po’, capisce che non avverrà.  
Le due ore passano in fretta, più in fretta di quanto non avrebbe mai pensato possibile. Non gli è mai capitato di veder scorrere i minuti con una tale furia, in realtà è sempre successo semmai il contrario: ogni volta che, per qualche motivo, ha desiderato che il tempo scorresse più in fretta, quello non faceva che rallentare.  
Suppone che stavolta il punto fosse proprio che lui avrebbe preferito non vederlo passare mai.  
Si concede di rilassarsi un po’ solo quando l’aereo prende quota. Chiede un tè all’hostess che passa fra le file di sedili, lo sorseggia solo fino a metà. Non sa di niente. È acqua sporca. Prova ad aggiungere un altro po’ di zucchero, ma resta acqua sporca. Un po’ più dolce, forse. Non abbastanza da costringersi a finire di mandarla giù.  
Si accomoda meglio contro lo schienale al proprio posto, fissa fuori dall’oblò per un paio di minuti. Nient’altro che cielo e nuvole. Il sole picchia forte, adesso, costringendolo a socchiudere gli occhi. Ha le palpebre pesanti, ora che i nervi gli si distendono comincia a sentirsi stanco, assonnato. Si lascia andare, e nel sogno è in macchina con Zlatan. Forse è un ricordo, forse no. Zlatan sembra corrucciato, forse perfino offeso. “Non dovresti essere qui,” gli dice. José vorrebbe parlare ma non ci riesce. Zlatan guida piano, l’autostrada sulla quale la sua macchina sportiva viaggia sembra sistemata in un punto a caso di un universo immaginario in cui non c’è nulla a parte quella sottile striscia di asfalto che si prolunga oltre l’orizzonte in una linea retta sempre uguale. Non c’è niente a sinistra, né a destra. Solo terra bruciata dal sole.  
Se è un posto che José ha visto, da qualche parte nel corso della propria vita, adesso non lo riconosce.  
Zlatan continua a guidare, fissando dritto di fronte a sé. José prova ancora a dire qualcosa, ma è come se avesse le labbra incollate l’una all’altra.  
“Lascia stare,” sospira Zlatan, “Perché non te ne vai?”  
José vorrebbe rispondere “perché voglio stare qui. Perché voglio stare con te”, ma le sue labbra semplicemente non rispondono ai suoi comandi.  
Poi, lo schianto.  
José apre gli occhi, e sta piangendo silenziosamente. Fortunatamente, nessuno se n’è accorto. Si passa le mani sugli occhi frettolosamente, scacciando via le lacrime dalle guance. Si schiarisce la gola, sistemandosi più compostamente sul sedile.  
Non ci sono nuvole, sopra Barcellona.

*

Pep ha un’aria distrutta. È la prima cosa che lo colpisce, anche con una certa violenza, nel momento in cui gli posa gli occhi addosso in mezzo alla folla assiepata dietro le transenne oltre la porta scorrevole agli arrivi. Lo riconosce subito. No, non è questo. Non è riconoscerlo, è naturale che l’abbia riconosciuto. Lo _individua_ subito, questo sì è più strano, come se improvvisamente non ci fosse nient’altro da guardare, no, nemmeno, come se tutto il resto ci fosse, ma si mescolasse in una massa indistinte di forme e colori, e Pep fosse l’unica cosa chiara, quella che i suoi occhi riescono a mettere a fuoco più facilmente.  
Ma non è una bella vista, perché Pep è stanco, provato, ha gli occhi di uno che si sia ritrovato controvoglia in una tragica condizione di esistenza quando tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto chiedere alla vita fosse la gentilezza di lasciarlo scomparire in modo discreto, silenzioso, indolore.  
Per un attimo, viene investito da un’ondata di rabbia senza confini. È facile, pensa digrignando i denti oltre la barriera impenetrabile di labbra serrate prive di espressione, è facile lasciarsi devastare così dalla morte. Uscire per strada con la camicia scomposta, senza cravatta, gli occhi tanto rossi da costringere gli altri a distogliere lo sguardo come quando ci si ritrova per sbaglio ad essere presenti in un momento privato o imbarazzante, e per qualche motivo non si può andare via.  
Ricomponiti, vorrebbe dirgli, ma poi, così com’è arrivata, l’ondata di rabbia scompare, ritirandosi con la marea. Alla fine, quella di Pep è una scelta. Ha scelto di lasciarsi calpestare. Non c’è colpa, in questo, probabilmente non c’è neanche debolezza, solo molto dolore. Al dolore, José lo sa, ognuno reagisce in maniera diversa. Ed è una materia troppo privata per rimproverare qualcuno solo perché il modo con cui lo affronta non è coraggioso, o deciso, o orgoglioso quanto il proprio.  
Non sa cosa dirgli, quindi, quando si ritrova di fronte a lui in mezzo a una folla di persone vocianti e rumorose che potrebbero anche averli riconosciuti, dal modo in cui si dispongono a cerchio intorno a loro, come se non fossero sicuri se sia proprio il caso di disturbarli ma al contempo volessero restare in attenta osservazione di ciò che accade per essere pronti a saltar loro addosso nel caso l’occasione propensa dovesse presentarsi.  
\- Mi dispiace. – scolla a fatica, imbarazzato dalla propria stessa impreparazione.  
Pep sembra non sentirlo nemmeno. Lo guarda, solleva le braccia, le avvolge attorno al suo corpo e se lo stringe contro, abbracciandolo disperatamente. José lo sente scoppiare a piangere e solleva solo un braccio, battendoglielo lievemente contro la schiena nel tentativo di consolarlo, in qualche modo. Si sente molto a disagio, inadeguato. Non riesce a percepire il dolore di Pep. Ne percepisce troppo del proprio.  
Pep piange a lungo, minuti interi, e José lo ascolta mentre, intorno a loro, la vita dell’aeroporto riprende a scorrere, tornando ad ignorarli. Vorrebbe essere altrove. Per la prima volta da quando è partito da Milano, non è più tanto sicuro di voler davvero fare tutto questo. Di essere pronto, o anche solo di averne voglia. Di stare qui a cercare di consolare Pep per una perdita che non concepisce – Zlatan non è più suo da mesi, ormai, ma se José non è ancora stato in grado di accettare nemmeno questo, come potrebbe mai fare spazio nella propria mente già sufficientemente incasinata per accettare che, ormai da chissà quanto, era Pep a considerarlo proprio? E che è Pep, adesso, ad avere più diritto di piangere, se una cosa del genere esiste? – di stare qui in attesa di vedere il corpo, di stare qui in attesa del funerale, di stare qui in attesa di cosa? Che smetta di fare così male, probabilmente. Come se fosse possibile.  
\- Ti accompagno in albergo. – dice Pep, dopo essere riuscito a calmarsi almeno un po’. Gli tremano insopportabilmente le mani. Si regge a stento in piedi. José non ha voglia di vederlo così, probabilmente non ha voglia di vederlo affatto.  
\- Posso prendere un taxi. – offre, - Tu dovresti riposarti. Hai dormito, stanotte?  
Pep scuote il capo.  
\- Ecco. – riprende José, quasi severamente, - Allora vai a casa e dormi.  
Pep scuote il capo un’altra volta.  
\- Mi fa piacere accompagnarti. – insiste, - Lascia che ti accompagni.  
José sospira, si guarda intorno, si passa una mano sulla nuca. È stanco, non gli va di litigare.  
\- D’accordo, - concede, tendendo il palmo della mano aperta, - ma guido io. Tu non sei in condizioni.  
Pep sembra offeso, per un secondo, ma gli passa presto. Non ha forza abbastanza neanche per tenere aggrottate le sopracciglia.  
Annuisce e gli porge le chiavi. José le stringe fra le dita e si concentra sul metallo gelido e appuntito che preme dolorosamente contro la sua pelle. Un dolore che può gestire. Può allentare la presa quando lo sente farsi troppo acuto, stringerla ancora quando lo sente sbiadire via. Un dolore necessario.  
Il viaggio in macchina è silenzioso, almeno fino a quando Pep non decide di rovinarlo. José si era già comodamente sistemato fra le pieghe di quel silenzio duro, ostinato e innaturale, quando Pep schiude le labbra e si schiarisce la voce, e José prega fra sé che quest’idiota sia saggio abbastanza da cambiare idea e tacere, ma naturalmente non è così che va.  
\- È stata colpa mia. – dice a bassa voce. E José vorrebbe rispondere “sì”. Vorrebbe rispondere “sì, cazzo, lui era tuo e tu eri responsabile per la sua vita”. Ma non parla. – Non ero con lui, quando è successo. Ero a cena con la mia famiglia e lui è uscito per conto suo, e forse se fossi stato con lui sarebbe stato diverso.  
“Sì,” pensa José, “sì, lo sarebbe stato. Magari saresti morto tu, al suo posto.”  
\- Non dire idiozie. – dice invece, severo, - L’unica cosa che sarebbe cambiata è che adesso sareste morti in due. Non è un pensiero consolante.  
Pep abbassa lo sguardo, fissando un punto imprecisato di fronte a sé, e poi scuote il capo. Fortunatamente, non parla più.  
In albergo, gli chiede se vuole che resti un po’ con lui. La prima cosa che José sente il bisogno di fare è spingerlo fuori dalla porta e dirgli di non farsi più vedere, ma riesce a mantenere su se stesso un controllo sufficiente a lasciare perdere.  
\- Preferisco restare un po’ da solo. – dice. Pep, stavolta, annuisce senza insistere.  
\- Verrò a prenderti più tardi. – dice, - Per… be’, è stata organizzata una veglia qui, prima del rimpatrio. I funerali sono in Svezia.  
José annuisce. Deve parlare con Helena. Deve prenotare un volo. Deve restare solo.  
\- D’accordo, - dice, - a più tardi.  
Non aspetta neanche che Pep abbia finito di salutarlo, prima di chiudere la porta e girare la chiave nella serratura.

*

Resta in quella camera d’albergo per ore. Pensa di chiamare Helena al cellulare, ma si rende conto da sé di quanto inopportuna sarebbe una cosa del genere. D’altronde, la vedrà alla veglia, per cui può aspettare. Chiama Tami, invece, e rispondendo al telefono lei scoppia a piangere. “Sei un bastardo,” gli dice, “hai idea della paura che mi hai fatto prendere?”. José la lascia sfogare, si scusa, dice “devi capire, Tami”. Non le spiega cosa, però, e lei non capisce, ma lui si scusa ancora e lei può vivere senza sapere.  
La rassicura, le dice che tornerà a casa in un paio di giorni al massimo, le dice “salutami i bambini”, lei lo manda a quel paese un’altra volta, prima di interrompere la conversazione. José non sa come farà ad uscire da questo casino con Tami. Non può dirle quello che è successo, non può dirle cosa è stato Zlatan per lui, perché quello che lui è stato è ciò che lei sola avrebbe dovuto essere per sempre, e sapere di non essere stata la sola le spezzerebbe il cuore, e questo lui a Tami non può farlo. Non può farlo nemmeno a se stesso.  
Ammettere gli errori non è mai stato il suo forte, preferisce correre dritto per la sua strada, coi paraocchi e i tappi nelle orecchie, passando sopra a qualsiasi ostacolo. È sempre stato convinto che il calcolo degli sbagli si potesse fare solo a partita finita, solo a fronte del risultato finale. Cosa sono un paio di errori se alla fine la vittoria è stata comunque guadagnata?  
Solo che qua non c’è niente da vincere. Ma in realtà neanche niente da perdere. Ammettere di aver sbagliato ad innamorarsi di Zlatan – o forse solo ad andare a letto con lui, perché non può esserci niente di sbagliato nell’amare qualcuno di per sé – sarebbe irrilevante, in qualsiasi senso.  
Rimane a fissare il telefono, per un po’. Sente il segnale sordo e regolare della linea libera, attutito dalla cornetta e dalla distanza fra l’altoparlante e le sue orecchie, e ripensa a ieri notte, alla voce di Pep, a quanto suonasse nervosa e disperata e spaventosamente distante, come facente parte di un mondo a sé, un mondo diverso dal suo, ripensa a quanto gli sia sembrato finto quel momento, surreale nella sua assurdità, e poi pensa che fra un paio d’ore sarà di fronte al cadavere di Zlatan, e la realtà lo colpisce in pieno viso con una violenza così priva di pietà, o riguardo, o rispetto, che José sente il bisogno di essere altrettanto violento nei suoi confronti, e lancia il telefono per terra, si piega su se stesso e si copre il viso con entrambe le mani, scoppiando a piangere come un bambino.  
Dura solo una decina di minuti, è il massimo che può concedersi prima di cominciare a sentirsi ridicolo, fuori luogo. Zlatan ha una compagna e due figli che sono appena rimasti soli. Sono gli unici ad avere un qualche diritto di sentirsi persi e senza speranza. José vuole calmarsi anche per loro, essere d’aiuto, in qualche modo. Non ha idea del perché si senta così, adesso, come se dovesse sentirsi in colpa nei loro confronti e fosse finito a sentirsi in colpa perché non ci si sente per davvero. Ha solo voglia di risolvere le cose, di rimettere tutto a posto, e sapere di non potere lo fa sentire senza fiato.  
C’è qualcosa di soffocante nell’irreversibilità della morte. Lo stringe alla gola, lo costringe a guardarsi nello specchio appeso alla parete di fronte a lui, e realizzare che è lì che non c’è niente, _niente_ che lui possa fare per fermare questo dolore, adesso. È già tutto finito, e Zlatan non gli ha lasciato nemmeno il tempo di provare a fermare il disastro prima che si verificasse.  
Come d’altronde non ha mai fatto.

*

La prima volta che si sono baciati, José s’è ritrovato schiacciato di prepotenza contro una parete, labbra ruvide e sottili premute contro le proprie, gli occhi aperti e cattivi dello zingaro fissi sui suoi. È stato un bacio senza amore, quasi perfino senza sottotesto sessuale, anche se dalle conseguenze non si sarebbe detto: no, è stato un bacio molto semplice, un bacio che faceva un punto. _Io posso averti con le spalle al muro quando voglio_. Quasi una dichiarazione d’intenti.  
La seconda volta, è stato José a baciarlo. Dopo un allenamento di merda in cui Zlatan era sembrato del tutto incapace di produrre una qualsiasi cosa che avesse un senso, o anche solo di interagire efficacemente col resto della squadra. José l’ha trovato seduto su una panchina vicino al campo, intento a sciogliere la fasciatura attorno alla caviglia e al piede, e gli si è avvicinato. Si è chinato su di lui e l’ha baciato. Dolcemente. Lentamente. Prendendosi il tempo necessario per abituarsi alla sensazione differente che la pressione delle labbra di Zlatan sulle sue provocava in lui. Una dichiarazione d’intenti anche quella, a suo modo.  
Zlatan ha risposto al bacio – a quello e a tutti i successivi, per un anno intero. Poi è finita, perché sono stati entrambi due teste di cazzo. Perché hanno, come al solito, frapposto l’orgoglio fra se stessi e tutto quanto il resto. Perché c’era un problema di obbiettivi, c’era un problema riguardo come fare a raggiungerli, c’era nello sport come nella loro vita privata. C’erano due famiglie, due mogli e quattro figli in gioco, c’era troppo da perdere, troppo sul piatto, e troppo poco a controbilanciare su cui scommettere.  
E quindi è finita. Amaramente, lasciandosi dietro un senso di incompiutezza, di vuoto, di rimpianto. Di “avremmo potuto provare di più”, “avremmo potuto provare meglio”, “avremmo potuto provare e basta”.  
È arrivato il Barcellona, col Barcellona Pep. José ha cancellato i loro visi dalle sue memorie perché pensarli insieme – dopo gli anni di amicizia che l’avevano legato a Pep in gioventù, dopo quello che l’aveva legato a Zlatan più recentemente – era una tortura che non si sentiva disposto a sopportare.  
Poi il vuoto.  
E poi lo schianto.  
E mai una volta, in tutto ciò che è accaduto, Zlatan ha permesso a José si avere l’ultima parola, su qualsiasi cosa riguardasse lui o loro insieme.  
Forse è proprio questo quello che tiene José inchiodato a quel letto per ore, incapace di darsi una mossa. Continua a pensare che se avesse preso delle decisioni, se Zlatan gliel’avesse lasciato fare, se avesse accettato qualche consiglio o suggerimento, se lui fosse riuscito a imporsi, in qualche modo, sarebbe andato tutto diversamente. E forse a quest’ora Zlatan sarebbe ancora vivo.  
Realizza all’improvviso che si sta comportando esattamente come Pep. Non riesce a sopportarlo. Si alza in piedi mezz’ora prima che Pep passi a prenderlo, e va in bagno a prepararsi.

*

Non scambia una parola con Pep per tutto il tragitto. La veglia funebre è stata organizzata a casa di Zlatan, e José non ha idea di dove si trovi, per questo lascia che sia Pep a guidare. Per questo, e anche perché Pep sembra essersi ricomposto abbastanza da farcela. Si è cambiato, sbarbato, José può sentire l’odore forte del suo bagnoschiuma fin da lì. Per un attimo, sorride. “Così si fa,” vorrebbe dirgli, “bravo, Pep, sono orgoglioso di te,” ma non lo fa. Resta in perfetto silenzio e, quando arrivano, è infastidito quando Pep gli stringe una mano attorno al polso per trattenerlo un po’ più a lungo all’interno della macchina.  
\- Dovremmo parlarne, credo. – gli dice.  
\- Io credo di no. – risponde José. Si libera di lui con uno strattone e si dirige speditamente verso l’unica villetta del circondario col cancello aperto e il parcheggio pieno di auto. Cammina a piedi lungo il vialetto che conduce alla porta d’ingresso mentre Pep posteggia da qualche parte e, dietro di lui, arriva un’altra mezza dozzina di auto, a bordo un sacco di persone che sembrano trovarsi lì per caso, senza nemmeno capire bene come ci siano finiti. C’è una sorta di smarrimento, nell’aria, qualcosa che fa sentire José come se fosse tutto fuori posto. Si sente così per molti secondi, di fronte alla porta d’ingresso, finché non si spalanca e la figura minuta di Helena non appare sulla soglia.  
\- Mister Mourinho. – dice piano, un sorriso appena percettibile a piegarle le labbra, mentre tende una mano verso di lui, - Sono contenta di vederla.  
Mentre lo invita ad entrare in casa, José la osserva. Indossa un abito nero, i capelli raccolti in uno chignon alto dietro la nuca, ed è perfettamente truccata. Ha l’aria di una donna stanca che non può permettersi di cedere. José vorrebbe abbracciarla, ma non ha idea di come potrebbe reagire. Non si sono mai davvero frequentati, lui e Zlatan hanno fatto il possibile per mantenere ciò che c’era fra loro ben separato dal resto delle loro vite, e sembra una forzatura fin troppo fastidiosa cercare di ricucire uno strappo tanto netto adesso che lui non c’è più.  
\- Condoglianze. – le dice, mentre lei attende vicino alla porta che anche Pep, dopo aver abbandonato la macchina, si avvicini, - Come stanno i bambini?  
\- Vincent non ne ha capito molto. – risponde lei con un mezzo sorriso affranto, - Maxi… - sospira, e poi scuote il capo. – Sono coi nonni, in questo momento. Non volevo…  
\- Capisco perfettamente. – annuisce José, posando una mano sulla sua e sorridendole appena. Lei risponde con un sorriso identico, tanto sottile e stentato da sembrare una smorfia di dolore. – Lui dov’è? – chiede quindi, abbassando rispettosamente lo sguardo. Helena gli fa un cenno, indica una porta. Tutta la casa è illuminata, ma quella è l’unica porta, oltre quella della cucina, dalla quale giungano voci di persone.  
José annuisce e la saluta stringendole la mano un’ultima volta. Poi si allontana lungo il corridoio, e si muove lentamente. Non ha nessuna fretta di arrivare dove deve andare, non ha nessuna fretta di chiudere una volta per tutte questo capitolo della sua vita. Ci sarà il funerale, per dire addio, ma questo è il momento in cui tutto finisce. È il momento in cui c’è un corpo chiuso in una bara che lo aspetta per confermargli che non c’è più niente da fare.  
Quando si avvicina, è abbastanza deluso nel notare che non l’hanno messo in una bara di vetro, di quelle col coperchio trasparente. Così, l’effetto che ha su di lui è un po’ meno forte. C’è un coperchio di legno a proteggerlo dall’immagine del suo viso immobile, inespressivo, pallido e gelido. Sa che è lì dentro, ma non vederlo lo aiuta a prenderla meglio, in qualche modo. Forse perché così può aggrapparsi a una menzogna gentile un po’ più a lungo.  
\- Non era in condizioni. – dice Pep, apparendo al suo fianco. José non lo guarda. Continua a fissare la bara finché le dita lunghe e scure di Pep non entrano nel suo campo visivo. Accarezzano il coperchio con tenerezza quasi imbarazzante, e José aggrotta le sopracciglia. Vorrebbe dirgli di contenersi, ma ancora una volta ha l’impressione di stare cercando di misurare il dolore di Pep con un metro troppo personale, e quindi lascia perdere. – Il suo corpo, intendo. – continua Pep, a bassa voce, - Non sono riusciti a sistemarlo abbastanza da renderlo presentabile.  
Una scarica di dolore puro attraversa il cervello di José da parte a parte quando le parole di Pep gli scivolano dentro a sufficienza da essere comprese. Per un attimo riesce a vedere oltre il legno, il viso sfigurato di Zlatan, le sue membra scomposte e martoriate, il suo corpo irriconoscibile. È tutto così reale. Non ci sono più bugie. Un coperchio di legno non è sufficiente a nasconderlo.  
Non sa se Pep sappia in quanti modi l’ha aiutato semplicemente con questa frase. Lo guarda, e pensa che in realtà non se ne sia reso conto. Che in realtà l’abbia pronunciata più per se stesso, per darsi qualcosa di reale a cui pensare, per non indugiare troppo col pensiero sul sorriso di Zlatan, sui suoi occhi, sul mondo in cui brillavano quando litigava con qualcuno, o sul modo in cui si muoveva dentro e fuori dal campo, ma non importa. Alle volte anche l’egoismo di qualcuno è utile per qualcun altro, così pensa José, l’ha sempre pensato. Lui ha perso il conto di quante migliaia di tifosi ha reso felici nell’egoistica rincorsa del maggior numero di titoli possibile. È così che funziona. Ad ogni azione di ognuno corrispondono conseguenze per milioni di altri. È giusto così.  
\- Grazie. – sussurra, guardando Pep con un mezzo sorriso a stendere le labbra. Gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e stringe appena, nel tentativo di passargli almeno un po’ del calore che sta provando adesso. Gli occhi di Pep si riempiono di lacrime.  
\- Per cosa? – domanda in un singhiozzo.  
\- Non importa. – scuote il capo José, sorridendo, - Adesso vado.  
\- Dove? – insiste Pep, appoggiando la mano aperta su quella di José nel tentativo di trattenerlo.  
\- Torno in albergo. – risponde lui, - Sono stanco. Tu resta quanto vuoi. Prenderò un taxi.  
\- Posso—  
\- Sì, lo so che puoi. – José si sporge verso di lui, abbracciandolo per un istante. Quando si allontana, le lacrime hanno preso a scivolare lungo le guance abbronzate di Pep, scavando lunghe righe scure sulla sua pelle. – Ma io voglio che resti qui. Non preoccuparti per me. – sospira, - Preoccupati per te stesso, Pep. Tieniti molto da conto. Fallo anche per me. Mi raccomando.  
Pep si morde un labbro e sembra del tutto intenzionato a continuare ad insistere fino a farlo cedere, ma poi qualcosa cambia, nei suoi occhi, mentre le dita che ancora tiene appoggiate sulla bara si serrano attorno al coperchio con uno scatto quasi spasmodico. Il suo corpo gli sta dicendo che non può ancora andare via, e José sorride perché invece le sue, di dita, sono libere, adesso.  
Può andare.

*

Quella notte sogna Tami. “Perché sei qui?” le chiede, e lei sorride. È vestita di bianco, ha i capelli sciolti, è se stessa com’era a sedici anni, bellissima e pura e piena di aspettative nei confronti del futuro. Gli si avvicina, lo abbraccia, se lo stringe al petto e lo culla come un bambino.  
“Perché ci sei tu,” risponde Tami, e la sua voce non è più quella di Tami. José alza lo sguardo e ci sono lui e Zlatan per strada, di notte, da qualche parte sull’autostrada. Ci sono delle fiamme che ardono in lontananza, si sollevano verso il cielo come volessero scorticarlo a unghiate. José non riesce a capire cosa le provochi. La giacca che Zlatan indossa è tutta bruciacchiata, ma lui, lui sta bene.  
“Perché sei venuto?” domanda Zlatan, l’accento così forte da rendere la sua voce quasi ridicola.  
José non riesce a parlare.  
“Andiamo, Zay,” insiste Zlatan, l’espressione severa che si stempera in un sorriso più dolce.  
José si sente piangere nel sonno. Improvvisamente, è consapevole di stare sognando, e che da qualche parte il suo corpo addormentato sta piangendo. Sente le guance bagnate, ma nel sogno non ci sono lacrime. “Volevo salutarti, zingaro,” dice. La sua voce suona incredibilmente serena mentre il sogno si trasforma in una macchia confusa e poi svanisce.

*

Il cielo sopra Malmö è di un grigiore pesante, uniforme. Sembra che qualcuno gli abbia dato una mano di cemento e poi l’abbia lasciato lì ad asciugare. José immagina che debba essere colpa delle nuvole, nessun cielo può essere di un colore simile se completamente sgombro, ma non può esserne certo perché, se quelle sono nuvole, sono talmente tante, e talmente ammassate le une contro le altre, da non riuscire nemmeno a distinguerne i contorni.  
Non piove, almeno. Ma l’aria è pesante di umidità, ed onestamente, a questo punto, José non vede l’ora che tutto ciò sia finito per tornare in albergo, dormire una quantità spropositata di ore e poi tornare a Milano. Ha voglia di vedere i bambini. Ha voglia di vedere Tami. Ha voglia di tornare a lavorare, e se pensa che solo fino a un paio di giorni fa l’idea stessa di riprendere la propria vita come se niente fosse successo lo ripugnava, le labbra quasi gli si arricciano in un’ombra di sorriso amaro.  
Dev’essere un meccanismo di difesa, si dice, mentre osserva distrattamente la bara sospesa sulla tomba di famiglia di Zlatan, immobile in attesa che il prete concluda le preghiere di rito. Dev’esserci qualcosa che impedisce alle persone sane di annegare troppo profondamente nel proprio dolore. Qualcosa che le salva, qualcosa che scatta, un meccanismo che entra in azione o qualcosa di simile, che a un certo punto le recupera da qualsiasi abisso nel quale sono sprofondate, e le riporta a galla.  
Due giorni fa, José è riemerso da un sogno respirando a pieni polmoni come dopo una lunga apnea. Era da solo in una stanza d’albergo a Barcellona ed aveva appena perso uno degli amori più enormi della sua intera esistenza. Ne aveva salutato il cadavere dentro una bara appena poche ore prima.  
Si sentiva rinato.  
Ora, la bara comincia a scendere lungo il tunnel scavato nel terreno e pronto ad accoglierla. Helena piange silenziosamente a qualche metro da lui, composta nel suo dolore e bellissima nel suo lutto. Si è indurita, in questi due giorni. I suoi lineamenti sono più fieri, provati, il dolore immobile della linea netta e dritta delle sue labbra commuove José al punto da costringerlo a versare a propria volta un paio di lacrime. Non è nostalgia, è solidarietà. È condivisione di qualcosa di più grande di una semplice conoscenza. Di qualcosa di più profondo.  
È amore, pensa José, lo sguardo che si sposta su Maximilian, che stringe forte la mano di sua madre, e su Vincent, disperatamente aggrappato a quella di suo fratello. È amore anche questo, in un certo senso.  
\- Come stai? – chiede qualcuno apparso al suo fianco. José si volta di scatto, stupito. Credeva di essersi messo abbastanza in disparte da non attirare l’attenzione.  
\- Deki. – esala confusamente, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre per metterlo a fuoco, come non riuscisse a capacitarsi di vederlo proprio lì in quel momento, - Cosa ci fai qui?  
Dejan sorride, spostando per un attimo lo sguardo sulla bara ormai quasi completamente scomparsa sotto terra, come per un ultimo saluto.  
\- Eravamo molto amici. – risponde semplicemente, - E tu ci sei mancato molto, in questi ultimi giorni. – aggiunge con un sorriso appena più imbarazzato, tornando a guardarlo.  
José abbassa lo sguardo sulla ghiaia che copre il vialetto secondario sul quale si è sistemato per osservare la funzione, sentendosi per qualche motivo colto in fallo, perfino a disagio.  
\- Dovevo—  
\- Non devi spiegarmi niente. – lo interrompe Dejan. José solleva nuovamente lo sguardo, e lui sta ancora sorridendo sereno, - Davvero, lo so. Non c’è bisogno. Volevo solo essere sicuro che adesso fosse tutto a posto. Perché se non lo è, noi siamo qui. Intendo, tutti. Tutti quanti. Ti aspettiamo a casa, e ci saremo.  
José schiude le labbra, gli occhi che si riempiono di lacrime, le mani che tremano appena nonostante lui cerchi in ogni modo di controllarle, chiudendole a pugno lungo i fianchi.  
\- Non so che dire. – ammette, la voce rotta da un singhiozzo impossibile da nascondere. Dejan si concede una risatina incerta, scuotendo il capo.  
\- Lascia perdere. – gli dice, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e battendovi sopra un paio di pacche consolatorie, - Ora scusami, vado a salutare Helena. – aggiunge, sporgendosi per abbracciarlo sbrigativamente, prima di correre dietro alla donna per evitare di lasciarsela scappare prima di essere riuscito, probabilmente, a migliorare la giornata perfino a lei, o almeno così pensa José nell’osservarlo allontanarsi.  
Una volta rimasto solo, sfila il cellulare dalla tasca interna della giacca. Nessuna chiamata. Un messaggio di Pep. Dice “Grazie a te,” e José sorride, contento che finalmente anche lui abbia capito.  
Compone a memoria il numero di Tami. Lei non risponde, e lui sorride ancora, perché se lo aspettava. Le lascia un messaggio in cui le dice che sta per andare all’aeroporto, che prenderà il primo aereo, che sarà a Milano in qualche ora. Di aspettarlo, perché fra poco sarà lì con lei, e tutto si risolverà.  
Mentre la saluta, Tami solleva la cornetta. “Sono stufa di essere arrabbiata con te,” gli comunica in un mezzo piagnucolio che la fa sembrare per un attimo la stessa ragazzina, poco più che una bambina, che era quando José l’ha conosciuta. “Torna presto.”  
José ride piano, rassicurandola. Quando interrompe la telefonata e solleva lo sguardo, accanto alla tomba di Zlatan non c’è già più nessuno. Si avvicina e, dalla lapide, una fotografia dai lineamenti sgraziati gli sorride, con l’aria di uno che è stato il più stronzo figlio di puttana di tutti i tempi e che se l’è goduta un mondo fino all’ultimo istante. José scoppia a ridere come un imbecille, passandosi una mano sugli occhi quando sente il familiare bruciore delle lacrime pungere sotto le palpebre. Non piangerà, però, basta così.  
Il sorriso di Zlatan sembra salutarlo con calore, mentre lo osserva andare via. 


End file.
